Aku Aku's Origin
by Top-Hat Lycanthrope
Summary: Thousands of years ago, Aku Aku lived in the village. But when his brother Uka Uka summons a deadly disease, the two clash.


N. Sanity Island, Thousands of Years Ago

Long before Cortex created his labs on the peaceful Wumpa Islands, there was a tribe who lived all over N. Sanity Island. The natives, a tribe of wary, yet organized people, were lead by Papu Papu the first. In the tribe, young men and women trained for many years to become witch doctors, and be certified by the chief himself. Today, two brothers, twins Aku Aku and Uka Uka had just finished their training.

Aku Aku is tall and skinny. His yellow-green eyes gave a hint of kindness, and he was fatherly towards many of the young children. He wore feathers of many colors, to the point some of his friends would jokingly call him a birdbrain. He promised to use his magic for good.

Uka Uka was slightly shorter and fatter than his older brother. He was however much meaner and ruthless, to the point many said he had a bad attitude. He wore bones on his hair, which was yellowy blonde. While it seemed he promised he would use his magic for good, he would secretly create sinister things for his own gain.

One day, Aku Aku was with his pregnant wife and brother when he realized some of the children were lethargic and weak. Soon he discovered an illness affecting children and pregnant mothers.

"This is strange." he thought to himself. There haven't been any deathly diseases in centuries….unless…"

Aku Aku spent day and night trying to figure out what was going on. During the time, his wife also caught the disease and died in childbirth, though his daughter, which he named Lani Lani, had a weaker form of the disease. Two years later, he created a medicine to cure those afflicted.

"Will I be okay papa?" Lani Lani asked as she was fed the potion and she hugged her wombat friend.

"I believe so. I will give you another dose in the morning just in case," he said with a smile.

But that morning, Aku Aku awoke to a disturbing sight. Lani Lani had died in her sleep…and it was Uka Uka who had summoned the disease. The two came to a clash.

"Uka Uka! Why have you done this!?" Aku Aku asked in shock.

"Humph. Feeble brother, these pathetic fools don't understand the power we witch doctors have! With our powers, we can rule the world! Don't you understand Aku Aku?" he shouted angrily.

"That's not how things are. We do not abuse our own power!" Aku Aku shouted when suddenly the wombat bit Uka Uka's leg. The two then clashed in battle, eventually, their magic was drained very much.

"You leave me…no choice, brother." Aku Aku groaned. Soon, he imprisoned Uka Uka, leaving him powerless. But Uka Uka quickly sealed his spirit inside a mask he had been wearing. With the last of his remaining magic, Aku Aku sealed his spirit inside a mask and sent the wombat to the future.

Aku Aku's body was found by the villagers and buried, but the mask remained at the beach.

Many years later

Aku Aku awoke to some strange noises. When he looked around, he saw he had become the "lid" of a bandicoot's burrow. One of the joeys was eating the Wumpa Island's specialty fruit, the Wumpa Fruit. Though it seems he had his head stuck on it.

"Oh dear. Let me help." Aku Aku said as he used his magic to remove the Joey from the fruit. This Joey had brown spiky fur and green eyes that seemed to be crossed to the center. He didn't seem too bright. In the burrow, his mother and younger sister were eating some leaves. His sister had blonde fur and green eyes too, but she looked much, much smarter. She rolled her eyes.

"You are silly bandicoots. I shall protect you the best I can." Aku Aku thought. But suddenly, the three bandicoots were swiped from their home by a strange man with bolts on his head.

""Hey! What are you doing!?" Aku Aku shouted. The man nervously looked around.

"Huh? W-Who said that? Are the chemicals I mix starting to mess with my b-brain?" he wondered. Then he saw a floating mask but figured it was nothing to worry about and he must have missed his pills.

"I really s-should have taken m-my pills…nagh," he said as he left. Aku Aku then thought for a long time. He soon created various boxes with his likeness on them.

Some Months After

The bandicoot Joey, now all grown up and mutated, awoke in the beach. He stood up and realized what was going on, and ran forward, crashing onto boxes. Maybe that's why he was called Crash. Soon he crashed a certain box. Aku Aku came from it. Crash put up his fists and growled.

"I am here to help you. My name is Aku Aku. You are?"

Crash explained in gibberish who he was.

"Your name is Crash and your girlfriend is being held, hostage? Well, I do believe I can help you. If you break three of my boxes, I will grant you invincibility."

And from that moment on, Aku Aku was never alone.


End file.
